


Days Like This

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forbidden Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy days like these don't come by Magnolia very often. Lucy takes a moment to reflect on her relationship with Loke and is pleasantly surprised with results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be cuddly Lolu, but instead it got angsty.

It’s been a while since Magnolia’s gotten this much rain, Lucy muses, as she watches rain trickle down her window. It’s almost noon and she’s still in bed, but she can’t be bothered to care. Days like these don’t come by very often, not when you have a schedule as hectic as hers. 

Lucy – and the rest of her team – got back from working some job three towns over a few days ago, and she still hasn’t recovered. She has a bruise the size of a hand on her hip where she got thrown off a roof (it’s a long story involving a mercenary guild, stolen magical artifacts, and some piglets that Lucy doesn’t really want to talk about because at what point did any of that become normal and now she’s lamenting the loss of her sanity – and yeah, Lucy’s going to shut up now), and she’s kind of just sore all over.

“Geez,” Lucy sighs as she props herself on her elbows to get a better look out the window. “Last time the weather was this bad, Gray blew off his and Juvia’s date to go on that job with Erza. It was raining for weeks. I wonder what happened this time.”

“Mmm…..”

A soft snuffle jostles Lucy from her thoughts, and the blonde mage glances fondly at the sleeping man beside her. Loke is, believe it or not, surprisingly cute when he’s asleep and not pestering her – not that she would ever admit that to his face. He’s too full of himself as it is; his self-esteem is far from lacking.

“Cold…” Lucy just barely manages to stifle her giggle as Loke shivers, scrunching nose cutely as he scoots closer to her, pulling the blankets tighter around him.

Loke’s face is slack with sleep, his chest rising and falling with each intake of breath. He looks so much younger, and  _so_ much more  _fragile,_  than he does when he’s awake. Lucy knows that delicate isn’t a word most people would use to describe Loke – strong, determined,  _indomitable_  all come to mind – but somehow, he just is. Loke looks more like a human than the ancient being he is.

 _Human_. Lucy forgets that Loke isn’t human sometimes. It’s not something they talk about very often; both Lucy and Loke are content with…whatever it is they have between them, and neither of them care to give it up, so they chose to ignore the whole human-spirit thing entirely. That doesn’t stop Lucy from thinking about though. There hasn’t been a day that’s gone by yet without her thinking about how she and Loke will never be able to have a real, healthy relationship that lasts longer than a couple of hours every now and then or how they can never have a family.

“Mmm,  _Lucy_ ….” Loke makes a pleased sound in the back of his throat – because no matter how much he denies it, he really is just an overgrown kitten – as Lucy cards her fingers through his hair, petting him.

Lucy’s not going lie and say that it doesn’t hurt to know that they’ll never be able to grow old and have a family together; that’s not the kind of person she is. Lucy’s not going to waste what little time they have worrying about the future. She has faith, and that alone is enough to keep her going because somehow, someway, they’re going to make this work. Yes, their story is a tragic one that can only end in tears, but in the end, it just makes days like these all the more special.


End file.
